


Не притворяйся, будто не любишь войну

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Opium, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Робин приподнялся и навис над лицом Гая, дожидаясь ответного взгляда; руки легко нашли украшенные золотыми браслетами запястья и вжали их в мягкую перину, лишая движений. Ощутив собственную беспомощность, Гисборн повернул голову, открыв подведенные сурьмой глаза, вопросительно и немного нервно изогнув бровь.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 5





	Не притворяйся, будто не любишь войну

Город сдался на закате. После двухлетней осады и бессчётного числа мертвых с обеих сторон ворота Акры, наконец, распахнулись, впуская внутрь победителей, не верящих в случившееся. Венценосные особы в очередной раз сцепились, словно свора собак над брошенной костью — каждый требовал привилегий, с презрением относясь к прочим. Король Англии желал крови неверных, все еще полнясь яростью после вероломной атаки, совершенной сарацинами в самом сердце лагеря и перечеркнувшей все надежды на мир; Филипп Август метался между только обретенным городом, давшимся тяжелой ценой, и необходимостью вернуться в свою страну — для разрешения проблем наследия недавно почившего тезки; спесивый герцог Австрийский ставил свои условия, будто был равен монархам. Солдаты же, вверенные самим себе, пока правители решали вопросы о судьбе мусульман, исполняли расплывчатые приказы, брали в плен благородных особ и не церемонились с простыми людьми. Воины, одурманенные окончанием осады и приблизившиеся к исполнению своей священной миссии, а значит, и отпущению всех грехов, сполна предались порокам. Слуги Господа с оружием в руках устроили Ад для неверных, взяв на себя права чертей, призванных мучить грешников еще при жизни.

Акра действительно была похожа на ад, если верить описаниям священных книг. Пожары, вспыхивающие в разных частях города, постоянно наполняли воздух тяжелым запахом гари; дым стелился по узким улочкам, зажатым шершавыми стенами домов, смешивался с влажным дыханием порта, загруженного тесно жмущимися друг к другу иноземными судами и источающего запахи тины, застоявшейся воды и гниющих водорослей. Тела убитых никто не убирал, и специфический дух разлагающейся под солнцем плоти, кажущийся естественным спутником любого воина на святой земле, заполнял собой все пространство.

То, что город был сдан на милость победителю, не означало, что жители смирились; дома, больше похожие на дворцы, не распахивали свои двери, позволяя бесчинствовать воинам. Но горстка слуг, хоть и верных своему господину до последнего вдоха, ничего не могла сделать с разъярённой толпой, в которую превратились армии королей. Сопротивление лишь сильнее распаляло желание обладать — вот где воины креста могли проявить силу и наслаждаться сладостными победами снова и снова, тем более что их голодным взглядам открывались богатые убранства домов и жены побежденных. Тяжелый запах крови, смерти, вина и триумфа победителей шлейфом стелился за шествующими по городу крестоносцами. Невероятный шум не затихал ни на минуту, будто бой продолжался; но то были крики умирающих, смешивающиеся с воплями воинов, пьяно горланящих песни и возносящих хулу на сарацин, естественным образом не желавших подчиняться их бесчинствам.

Все это медленно сводило с ума, и попытки погрузиться в сон терпели поражение — под закрытыми веками происходило то же, что и наяву. Графу Хантингтонскому, одному из приближенных к королю Англии воинов, начинало казаться, что эти картины не смогут стереться из памяти или хотя бы поблекнуть. Он не участвовал во взятии города — рана, нанесенная во время атаки на его высочество, хоть и не была серьёзной, вызвала лихорадку, загноившись и принося массу неудобств. Жар и беспамятство спали очень не вовремя — Робин предпочел бы не видеть происходящего в Акре, но не смел ослушаться приказа Ричарда, считавшего, что творимые бесчинства могут принести ему удовольствие и служить наградой за верную службу.

Словно в бреду двигаясь по городу вместе с отрядом благородных рыцарей, Локсли наблюдал, с каким рвением они бросаются в очередной дом за наживой и триумфом, словно свиньи, завидевшие помойную кучу. Он мучительно ощущал, что никогда не смоет с себя эту грязь. Пыль, смешанная с потом, плотным слоем покрывала кожу, въевшись в тело так глубоко, что невозможно было отмыть; вся вода была солёная и оставляла после себя разводы, приносящие немыслимую боль, стоило только снова пораниться. От одежды разило вонью; белые плащи крестоносцев уже давно лишь назывались таковыми, после множества боев покрывшись грязью и засохшей кровью. Она быстро высыхала, смешиваясь с бесконечным песком, присыхающим к волосам, шуршащим в сапогах и хрустящим на зубах, стоило сделать глоток воды из фляги. Клинок в руке давно покрылся багряными разводами: убирать в ножны или оттирать его не было смысла — отряд постоянно находил себе врагов, бросавшихся в ближний бой. Робин уже избавился от кольчуги и прочей защиты, не осталось причин их носить: битвы были окончены, происходящее скорее напоминало бойню. Постепенно он облачился в единственную чистую одежду, которая не беспокоила плохо заживающую рану, — цветастые платья сарацин, трофеи, забранные у побежденных. Другие воины тоже не гнушались присваивать себе пестрые костюмы, и напоминали ярмарочных шутов, нацепивших на себя господские наряды.

Все это — лица побежденных, искаженные испугом и ненавистью, и победители, ведущие себя, словно толпа разбойников, смешивалось в одно смазанное пятно; лихорадка не прошла бесследно, и нечеловеческая усталость лежала на плечах неподъемным грузом, словно на них до сих пор оставалась кольчуга. Все было бессмысленно: залитая кровью святая земля никогда не очистится от войн и скверны. Локсли, тем не менее, оставался солдатом его королевского величества и убивал, подчиняясь его руке, не смея осуждать принимаемые Ричардом решения. Поэтому он находился здесь — подле фасада богатого дома, украшенного галереями с многочисленными белоснежными аркадами, — вместе с благородными рыцарями ломился в запертые двери, щедро и ярко расписанные растительными орнаментами. С галерей в них бросали ножи и лили из котлов что-то кипящее; обжигающая жидкость с легкостью проникала сквозь одежды и кольчуги, исторгая каждый раз истошные вопли, но это только злило и распаляло гнев грязных, бесчинствующих мужчин, в которых превратились крестоносцы.

Створки массивных ворот поддались натиску, и в ответ на это событие из дома на противоположной стороне улицы на воинов ринулось около десятка сарацин, вооруженных саблями. В очередной раз чудом избежав новых ран, Робин бросился в бой, увлекая за собой рыцарей, числом превышавших атакующих мусульман. Не предавая значения тому, отчего они идут на смерть с такой отвагой, Локсли рубил направо и налево, отрешившись от мыслей — все движения были выверены, и рука, сжимавшая клинок, ходила по нужной дуге. Локсли был прекрасным бойцом, получавшим настоящее удовольствие от сражений, упиваясь своим превосходством и силой, хоть и вера в то, что они совершают правое дело, дала трещину и уже не могла служить оправданием смертельным ранам, нанесенным его мечом.

Горсть мусульман была смята в коротком и яростном бою. Обезглавленные и распотрошенные трупы сарацин падали на песок, заливая его темной кровью. Не оборачиваясь на оставленную за спиной очередную резню, Робин следовал за рыцарями, ринувшимися в просторные залы богатого дома так рьяно, словно убийства придали им сил для новых бесчинств. Малодушно попросив у неба времени для побега, необходимого обитателям этого особняка, Локсли старался не замечать слуг, в ужасе шарахавшихся от нестройной гурьбы воинов, и позволял им уйти.

Рыцари оказались в царстве синего цвета и золота: белые стены были сплошь расписаны, сверху донизу, густыми узорами. В глубине зала возвышались арочные проемы, ведшие в кабинет хозяина дома и просторную гостиную; гладкие светлые мраморные плиты пола там сменялись мозаичным орнаментом, а своды были выкрашены темной охрой. Такой пестроты и щедрости рыцари не видели ни в одном своем замке. По обе стороны из зала вели на второй этаж лестницы; по ним-то и ринулись крестоносцы, зная, что, если хозяин и остался в своем доме, он находится в мужской части дворца, там же — его гарем и богатства. Подтолкнутый в спину нетерпеливым собратом по оружию, Робин машинально пошел наверх, вместе со всеми, но, кажется, единственный удивлялся яркой белизне грунта на стенах и разглядывал орнаменты. Здесь они были светло-желтыми, с множеством крупных — в отличие от узоров в только что покинутой синей зале — завитков, похожих на листья, причудливой сетью легших из-под пера неведомого художника, которому наверняка пришлось провести на одной этой лестнице не меньше недели.

Лестница вывела завоевателей Акры на широкую галерею, с которой от крестоносцев, когда они еще ломились в двери, пытались защищаться обитатели дома.

— Здесь были женщины! — воскликнул один из рыцарей. — Где гарем? Где он в этом чертовом доме?

Воины, несмотря на свой богатый опыт пребывания в святой земле, плохо разбирались в устройстве арабских строений; однако женская часть дома оказалась рядом, в передней части; обиталище хозяина, мужчины, находилось за нею. Расположение дверей в гарем рыцарям невольно выдал один из евнухов; загорелый, голый по пояс, в характерных крашеных киноварью шароварах, он показался в галерее и тут же в ужасе отпрянул при виде врагов. Убитый одним точным ударом, рассекшим торс, слуга рухнул, испачкав узорчатые стены кровью; переступая через тело, крестоносцы один за другим врывались в залу.

Убрав в ножны меч, Робин последовал за ними, немного отставая, и в комнате оказался последним. Дурнота усиливалась от спертого и тяжелого воздуха, наполненного дымом от сгорающих благовоний, призванных защитить обитательниц дома от смрада улицы. Зрелище, представшее перед ним, было предсказуемым, но от того не менее ужасным.

Ворвавшиеся воины нарушили неприкосновенность уединенного, скрытого от чужих глаз зала: наложницы какого-то эмира, а также бесчестное множество их прислужниц, с напряжением ожидавшие неизбежной расправы, с шумом вскочили со своих мест, кинувшись врассыпную, в тщетной попытке скрыться. Со стороны они походили на стаю перепуганных певчих птиц — прекрасные, покрытые разномастными перьями-тканями, и шумящие на столь высоких нотах, что закладывало уши. Рыцари в своих одеяниях, перенесших песчаные бури и кровавую битву, больше напоминали демонов, вырвавшихся из пустыни; они наступали, с жадностью влекомые к молодым телам, облаченным в тонкие газовые ткани, загоняли девиц в углы. Один из них первым схватил оказавшуюся рядом с ним темноволосую девушку с бронзовой кожей, матово переливающейся в жарком огне разведенных жаровен. Горделивая осанка и вздернутый подбородок указывали на ее высокое положение, но это не интересовало воина, впервые за долгое время получившего возможность коснуться женщины. Взвизгнув, она, увлекаемая крестоносцем, оказалась на полу, примятая жилистым телом.

Множество женщин — юных и красивых — принадлежало одному мужчине, который мог выбирать из своих наложниц любую, довольствуясь ею столько, сколько ему было угодно. Воины же все это время проводили вдали от своих жён, по горло утопая в песках, умирая от жажды и хворей — из-за этих благородных людей, не желавших мира. И теперь по их вине эти девушки, жены одного эмира, станут девками каждого из крестоносцев.

Злость и брезгливость не могли унять зарождающегося желания — с каким бы отвращением Робин не смотрел на происходящее, обнажённые и извивающиеся тела кричащих женщин, жестоко смятых победителями, вызывали естественную реакцию тела. Темноволосая мусульманка, поруганная первой, пыталась выкрутиться из держащих ее рук, но рыцарь был неумолим, продолжая вбиваться в желанное лоно, одной рукой сжимая ее запястья над головой. Одетый, он вжимался в распластанное под ним тело, резко и размашисто двигая бедрами; свободная ладонь лежала на обнажённой груди, сжимая и сминая ее в такт движениям. Девушка не кричала, только морщилась, отворачивая лицо от нависающего над ней воина, избегая его попыток впиться ей в губы. Крестоносец тяжело дышал, и, двинувшись последний раз, кончил, мелко задрожав, затем рухнул сверху, придавливая своим весом.

Это оказалось мелочью — девушка легко вывернулась из ослабевшей хватки, поднялась на ноги и ринулась к дверям, на ходу обернулась и врезалась в Робина. Очутившись в новых руках, она попыталась освободиться, но уже без прежнего рвения, с ненавистью смотря снизу-вверх. Локсли немного оторопело оглядел свой нежданный трофей, но, подчиняясь общему безумию, охватившему солдат, резко прижал ее к стене, наваливаясь и не выпуская. Золотистую кожу покрывали мельчайшие капельки влаги, она была горячей и гладкой на ощупь; дурея от ощущения власти над дрожащей добычей, Робин погладил ее грудь, безошибочно найдя оставленные прошлым рыцарем синяки и опустил руку вниз, заставляя шире расставить ноги. Она зашипела, совсем по-звериному вздернув верхнюю губу, стоило пальцам скользнуть к промежности и проникнуть внутрь. Проклятье, слетевшее с ее языка, было произнесено с такой ненавистью, что Локсли замер, будто вынырнул из холодной воды.

От нее несло резким, солдатским потом, оставленным прошлым насильником, и рука, ласкавшая наложницу, была не в ее соках, а семени, медленно вытекающем из поруганного тела. Робина затошнило. Шарахнувшись от нее, как от прокаженной, Локсли вытер ладонь о стену, осознавая, что только что чуть не изнасиловал одну из жён эмира, которых они должны были сопроводить, как заложниц. Из зала нужно было убираться, и как можно быстрее, пока он не наделал глупостей, которых будет стыдиться всю жизнь. Не оборачиваясь, стараясь не смотреть, Робин быстро шагал к ближайшей двери, но взгляд все равно выхватывал отдельные картины: трое воинов насилуют сжатую между ними мусульманку; крестоносец, молящийся по десяток раз на дню, вжимает в стену кричащую девочку, годящуюся ему во внучки; на полу, между двумя парами сплетённых тел, лежит наложница — без сознания, с заметной ссадиной на лбу и разбитым носом.

Возбуждение не спадало, и это злило еще больше; почти бегом вылетев в коридор, Локсли наугад дёрнул первую попавшуюся дверь, твердо решив заняться исполнением заданной Ричардом цели — хотя бы попытаться найти кого-нибудь из благородных хозяев дома и сопроводить их в лагерь англичан.

Робин замер на пороге, разглядывая комнату; захлопнувшиеся за его спиной створки двери отрезали покои от криков, доносившихся из общей залы, погружая в полумрак, разгоняемый пламенем от нескольких лампад и жаровен, расставленных на полу. Тяжелый жаркий воздух здесь еще сильнее пах курящимися благовониями, дурманя и смешивая мысли. Большую часть помещения занимало огромное ложе, на котором раскинулся единственный обитатель комнаты.

Мужчина лежал спиной к входу, видимо, не встревоженный вторжением и происходящим в соседних залах. Он был европейцем с белой кожей, не золоченой солнцем, и темными волосами, мягкими локонами, закрывающими шею и почти достающими спины — без сомнения, христианин, попавший в плен и проданный, как раб. Одеждой ему служили только ярко-алые шелковые шаровары, похожие на те, что носили прислужники. На щиколотках его были широкие металлические браслеты с гравировкой; от одного из них тянулась крепкая на вид цепочка толщиной не больше мужского пальца, прикрепленная к вмурованному в стену кольцу. Ее длины не хватило бы, вздумай пленник подойти к двери.

Разглядывая кандалы и сделав неосторожное движение, Робин задел сапогом ножку жаровни, с грохотом опрокинув ее на пол. Угли рассыпались по плиткам; пленник отреагировал на это слабым движением, сопровождаемым тихим звоном.

— Ты говоришь по-английски? — приблизившись к ложу, медленно произнес Локсли, четко проговаривая слова. Он чувствовал себя растерянным и не знал, что делать. Было бы сложно представить себе реакцию собратьев по оружию, найди они в роли наложниц других мужчин, да еще и не сарацин.

Пленник не ответил на вопрос; увеличивая смущение Робина, он, снова издавая мелодичный звон тонко выкованного металла, лег на спину, свободно откидывая руку в сторону и взглядывая на неожиданного визитера. Локсли замер на полушаге; резкие черты лица, непривычные для плавных и мягких линий сарацин, аристократические — одного взгляда хватало, чтобы предположить о его высоком титуле, занимаемом в родной стране. Гадать не пришлось: даже после стольких лет, прошедших с их последней встречи, не узнать в этих тонких, презрительно изогнутых губах и чеканном профиле Гисборна было просто невозможно.

— Г-гай? — поперхнувшись именем, позвал Локсли, уверенный в том, что ему чудится это лицо, столько раз воссоздаваемое в мыслях и воспоминаниях о детстве. Взгляд пленника был расфокусирован, зрачки почти полностью затапливали светло-серую радужку — он был не в себе.

— Гай? — охотно откликнулся мужчина, едва ли понимая, что происходит. Звук голоса развеял все сомнения — это был Гай Гисборн, двадцать лет назад покинувший Локсли и, казалось, пропавший навсегда. То, что звенело при малейшем его движении, оказалось украшениями, которыми он был увешан, точно настоящая наложница в первую ночь: узкий серебряный щиток с подвесками на лбу, отдаленное подобие тиары с россыпью мелких красных камней — вероятней всего, рубинов; большие серьги, браслеты, чуть уже, чем те, что окольцовывали щиколотки; тяжелые перстни с каменьями. Через левый сосок было продето колечко. Шокированный, Робин замер; отшатнулся, а потом, опомнившись под мутным, но внимательным взглядом пленника, присел на ложе рядом с ним, слишком суетливый и тревожный по сравнению с Гаем, который, казалось бы, с негой наблюдал за его мелкими движениями и удивлением.

Заметив, что гость жадно рассматривает его, мужчина повел ногой по постели, приминая стопой складки ткани, и положил ее на бедро Локсли, потянул к себе. От движения Гисборн выгнулся; мускулы перекатывались под кожей, выдавая долгое время, что он с момента разлуки уделил тренировкам; Робин, качнувшись, вынужден был упереться ладонью в постель у живота пленника.

— Ганийя, — произнес тот. — Меня велели называть Ганийя. Все, что пожелаешь, господин.

Ганийя было женским именем — Робин слышал его на улицах Акры; рыцарям это слово переводили также, как «красавица»; тряхнув головой, Робин надеялся очнуться от невозможности происходящего, но реальность оставалась прежней — нежащийся на простынях Гисборн, разодетый, как наложница.

Единственное объяснение, пришедшее Локсли в голову — рыцаря здесь опаивали и окуривали дурманом до того состояния, в котором он охотно отдавался в чужие руки. Мысль о том, что он мог по собственному желанию оказаться здесь, готовый обслуживать других мужчин, предаваясь собственным порокам, выглядела слишком неправдоподобно.

Гай отвлек от дававшихся с трудом, неповоротливых размышлений. Он снова выгнулся, пытаясь потереться о своего визитера, и провел ступней к паху, по мягкой ткани одежды, слишком хорошо передающей прикосновение и давление, придавив и без того наполовину поднявшийся член.

— Да что ж ты творишь, — тихо пробормотал Локсли. Он положил раскрытую ладонь на перекатывающиеся мышцы пресса, нажал, проводя вверх. Касание оставило след на белой, совершенно гладкой и нежной коже — серовато-багряные разводы песчаной пыли и застарелой крови.

— Fay ce pour que tu viens, bougre, — тягуче, низко простонал Гай, отворачивая лицо и открывая вид на ниспадающие по мускулам шеи цепочки серьги. — Et iras.*

Робину значение французских слов осталось непонятным, он только удивился, с каким развратным призывом Гисборн может говорить, и принял это то ли за просьбу, то ли за приглашение.

«Черт возьми», — подумал Локсли, когда Гай снова несколькими ритмичными и плавными движениями надавил босой ступней на пах. В голову ударило, точно от нескольких кубков крепчайшего вина, какие он в последний раз мог пить только в своем поместье.

В попытке избавиться от искушения, Робин оплел пальцами щиколотку, сдвигая браслеты и пресекая слишком откровенные касания; тронув выпирающую косточку, он погладил свод стопы, отмечая, насколько его руки — погрубевшие, покрытые застарелыми мозолями от постоянных сражений и тяжелой работы — жестче, чем нежная кожа.

Недовольно искривив губы, Гай придвинулся ближе, проехавшись спиной по простыням; высвободив ногу, провел ступней вверх по плечу, уперся пяткой в изгиб шеи, едва не касаясь лица. Невесомая шелковая материя легко соскользнула к колену вместе со звякнувшими браслетами, открывая бледную голень, совершенно лишенную волосков. Ярко представив, как мужчину, христианина, подобно мусульманской наложнице подготавливают для услады богатого и знатного эмира, Локсли прикрыл глаза, потершись щекой о гладкую, чуть слышно пахнущую ароматическим маслом кожу, царапая ее собственной отросшей щетиной. Не сдерживаясь боле, он провел открытыми ладонями вверх по внутренним сторонам бедер, безотказно разведенным в стороны от одного движения, и сжал сквозь ткань уже напряженный член. Это движение извлекло из простертого под ним звенящего украшениями тела такой низкий горловой стон, что никаких сомнений в правильности происходящего больше не осталось. Гисборн отдавался сам и сам вершил свою судьбу, в отличие от невольниц, ставших жертвами беснующихся рыцарей. К тому же, он предлагал приятное забытье, уводящее Робина от ада, творящегося за пределами этой тихой комнаты — наконец-то Локсли нашел себе в Акре бесчинство по вкусу.

С жадностью наблюдая, как Гай прикусывает нижнюю губу, не открывая глаз, и трется щекой о шелковистую материю подушки, Локсли медленно двигал раскрытой ладонью по стволу члена, придавливая его к лобку и с внутренней дрожью ощущая, как шелк плотно прилегает к гладкой коже. Потянув шнуровку на шароварах, с легкостью распуская ее, Робин подался вперед, принимаясь целовать плоский живот, вздрагивающий от каждого касания. Во рту был привкус песка, ставший привычным, оставшийся от его собственных грязных ладоней. Он медленно поднимался выше по торсу, упираясь согнутым коленом в промежность в ответ на попытки Гая потереться об него, упиваясь неподатливостью и рельефом мужского тела. Локсли собирался вдоволь насытиться медленными движениями, смакуя каждое прикосновение, каждое из которых было приятным, изысканным.

Остальные рыцари вряд ли скоро опомнятся и начнут искать потерянного графа, отвлекая его от занятия; Робин, к тому же, подавлял в себе глупое ощущение, что Гай именно для него, а не для спешно спасшегося бегством эмира был тщательно подготовлен, как редкое лакомство или драгоценность, со всем его тщательно выбритым, вымытым, растертым и возбужденным телом.

Губы мягко накрыли напряженный сосок и колечко, продетое через него, царапнуло о кромку зубов; поддев его языком, Робин легко потянул, со странным трепетом отмечая, как теплый и гладкий металл врезается в горячую, податливую и живую плоть. Для таких чувственных касаний требовалась определенная сноровка, которой Локсли не доставало. В редкие часы затишья, выделенные для сна и отдыха, запрещенные церковью встречи между крестоносцами полнились безысходностью и жаждой жизни, необходимостью избавиться от накопившегося за беспокойные дни напряжения. Времени на искусные ласки и нежность у мужеложцев никогда не оставалось, так что теперь Робину приходилось прикладывать усилия, чувствуя недостаток мастерства в искусстве любви. Тяжело дышавший Гисборн, срывающийся на стоны от особенно настойчивых движений губами, был неплохой наградой за старание.

Робин приподнялся и навис над лицом Гая, дожидаясь ответного взгляда; руки легко нашли украшенные золотыми браслетами запястья и вжали их в мягкую перину, лишая движений. Ощутив собственную беспомощность, Гисборн повернул голову, открыв подведенные сурьмой глаза, вопросительно и немного нервно изогнув бровь.

— Мне помочь тебе разоблачиться? — металл зазвенел о металл, соприкоснувшись от лихорадочного движения кистями в попытке освободиться.

Робин отрицательно помотал головой, разжимая захват, и уткнулся в шелковистые волосы, прихватив губами мочку уха. Мягкую плоть пронзало крепление тяжелой серьги, остро пахнущее металлом; прокол был свежий, и Гай каждый раз мелко вздрагивал, стоило неаккуратно коснуться ранки или слишком сильно дернуть зубами украшение. От кожи почти неощутимо пахло потом и пряным маслом, растрепанные волосы попадали на лицо, и все это, вместе с приглушенными стонами и осознанием вседозволенности, сливалось воедино, лишая рассудка. Дурея от ощущений, Робин лизнул открытую шею, оставляя влажную дорожку слюны. Смакуя терпкий привкус, он осознавал, что ни с кем и никогда не испытывал подобного.

Гисборн мягко, но настойчиво положил руку ему на грудь, призывая остановиться и, дождавшись, когда он чуть отодвинется, быстро перевернулся на живот, спрятав лицо в разбросанные подушки. Из груди Локсли вырвался восторженный вздох, стоило ему рассмотреть показавшуюся из-под волос шею с выступающими позвонками и широкую спину с соблазнительным изгибом поясницы. Пальцы очертили окруженный рельефом мышц желобок позвоночника, спускаясь и, подцепив уже распущенный пояс штанов, сдернули их, обнажая бедра, не имевшие ни одного волоска, как и голени. Скользнув кистью по ложбинке, Робин осторожно погладил между ягодицами, не осмеливаясь проникнуть внутрь, снова сомневаясь в правильности своих действий.

Словно насмехаясь над его попытками вернуть себе благоразумие, Гисборн прогнулся в пояснице, проехавшись коленями по простыням, и приподнял зад, положив ладони на ягодицы, развел их.

— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о подготовке, — на одном дыхании произнес он, еще плотнее зарываясь в подушки. Чувствуя, как остатки мыслей улетучиваются от представшего перед ним вида, Локсли излишне порывисто стащил до колен мешающие шаровары и устроился между широко разведенных ног. Поддаваясь внезапному порыву, он нагнулся, тронул губами копчик и, рукой обнимая поперек живота, направился ниже, все так же ощущая запах и привкус пряного масла. Подобные услуги могли оказывать только шлюхи в домах терпимости и за не одну горсть монет, но сейчас это казалось самым правильным — любое другое прикосновение к телу Гая казалось кощунством. Обласканные поцелуями мышцы легко поддались напору языка, сполна давая ощутить жар и податливость плоти. Гисборн приглушенно заскулил, попытавшись вывернуться из объятий, но Робин, опьяненный столь яркой реакцией на свои действия, продолжил, механически теребя пальцами колечко в соске, весь сосредоточившись на ощущениях, ощупывать гладкие стенки языком. Внутри тоже было масло, покрывавшее чувствительную и тонкую кожицу, привкус нес почти наркотическое действие — одно представление о том, как пленника готовили, растягивая и смазывая проход, приносило почти болезненное возбуждение. Теряясь в ощущениях, очень скоро Локсли почувствовал, как мелко дрожат бедра Гая, стонущего в голос, вымотанного настойчивыми ласками и неудобной позой.

Довести его до оргазма одними прикосновениями, не дотрагиваясь до члена, было очень заманчиво, но Робин нуждался в разрядке не меньше. Напоследок накрыв приоткрытыми губами чувствительную ложбинку на пояснице, он оттянул зубами кожу, слабо прикусывая, оставляя свою отметину, и одним движением перевернул Гисборна на спину. Глаза тут же пришлось отвести, чтобы немного успокоиться — от вида его искусанных, припухших губ, разметавшихся по лицу прядей волос и алого румянца, хаотичными пятнами покрывающего высокие скулы и затапливающего даже кончики ушей, можно было кончить.

Переведя дух, Робин расстегнул пояс своих штанов, развязал тесьму и на коленях придвинулся к широко расставленным ногам, собственнически оглядывая распластанное перед ним тело. Взгляд скользнул по широкой и рельефной груди к выбритому паху и члену, возбужденному, прижатому к плоскому животу; липкая нитка предсемяни на коже тянулась к полностью обнаженной головке с широкой розовой полосой и тонким шрамом под ней — тем, что остается после обрезания.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Локсли уставился на ствол со срезанной крайней плотью, и с трепетом провел по нему пальцами. Ему доводилось видеть, как выглядит мужская плоть мусульман, и это всегда вызвало невольное представление о боли, с которой проходит это религиозное действие, больше похожее на пытку. Представить, что вынудило христианина пойти на такое, поправ свою веру, было сложно; разве только это было клеймением, как знак рабства. Глубокое сочувствие и сожаление шевельнулись в груди Робина, но это ничуть не помешало возбуждению.

Совершив несколько привычных, приевшихся за время похода движений кистью по члену, Робин опустил руку, погладил яйца, сполна ощутив непривычную гладкость кожи. Собственное естество отозвалось тягучей похотью на это касание, и, больше не медля, Локсли устроил у себя на плечах жилистые ноги, прижался головкой к входу. Мышцы быстро расступились под его напором, легко принимая член на всю длину. В ответ Гай застонал, двинув бедрами навстречу, одновременно сжимаясь, так что перед глазами заплясали цветные круги. Робин наклонился вперед, сгибая пленника пополам и уже не заботясь об удобстве, начал резко и размашисто двигаться, хоть и знал, что долго сохранять такой темп не получится. Ладони скользили по совершенно гладкой коже; узкая щиколотка, увешанная звенящими браслетами, то и дело скользила по скуле, вызывая страстное желание поцеловать ее, но делать это, одновременно так жестко сношая простертое тело, было совершенно невозможно, разве что судорожно прижиматься губами. Гисборн, перестав кусать губы, стонал низко и гортанно, так что по спине каждый раз пробегали мурашки; он не поднимал век, просто запрокидывал голову, открывая шею, обвитую бряцающим ожерельем, и подмахивал в такт толчкам, словно опытная блудница. Желая еще больше прикосновений, Робин, полностью войдя в тело пленника и перестав двигаться, взял безвольно лежащие на простынях кисти, обхватил запястья и вновь вдавил их в перину. Гай тут же распахнул глаза, попытавшись освободиться; в мутном от желания и дурмана взгляде появился отголосок страха, вызвавший у Локсли новую волну похоти. Заведя кисти за голову и легко удерживая их одной рукой, он снова начал вбиваться в распятое под собой тело, накрыл свободной ладонью член Гисборна, лаская его в такт толчков бедрами. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гай кончил, испачкав семенем собственный живот и запястье Робина.

Чувствуя, как вокруг члена сжимаются мышцы, он подался вперед, с жаром набросился на безвольно открывшиеся навстречу припухшие губы, и излился внутрь, найдя в себе силы, чтобы упасть рядом, а не на полубеспамятного пленника.

***

Очередной ошибкой, совершенной Робином за этот долгий день, было на мгновение прикрыть глаза и провалиться в глубокий сон. Сколько времени прошло, он не знал; из ранее незамеченного оконного проема, скрытого тяжелой темной тканью, в комнату проникал холодный воздух, привычный для ночных часов. На каменном полу были рассыпаны угли и полуистлевшие травы из опрокинутой Локсли жаровни. Тяжелый аромат дурмана развеялся, на его место вернулась четкость мыслей; память услужливо восстанавливала все случившиеся в этом дворце события, вызывая острое чувство вины и омерзения к себе.

Он, граф Хантингтонский, за время своей службы у короля ставший одним из его верных и преданных соратников, ничем не отличался от сброда, тащившегося за войском в поисках славы и отпущения грехов. Даже хуже, — Локсли сел на ложе, скользнув взглядом по остававшемуся рядом мужчине. Тот лежал на самом краю, отодвинувшись как можно дальше от крестоносца и положив голову на сгиб локтя, пустым взглядом смотрел перед собой, не обратив внимания на движение.

— Как ты сюда попал? — негромко спросил Робин, тронув пленника за нагое плечо. В ответ на прикосновение тот взглянул на Робина. «Неужели так и не узнал меня?» — с тревогой думал Локсли. До этого момента ему не приходил в голову подобный вопрос, но теперь, когда мысли прояснились, старая дружеская связь снедала его чувством вины.

— Крестоносцы, наконец, взяли Акру, благородный рыцарь? — хрипло произнес Гисборн, одним движением сбросив с плеча кисть и садясь на постели. Глаза, казавшиеся темными, больше не полнились дурманом, смотрели холодно и зло.

— Да, — утвердительно кивнул Робин, с возрастающей тоской осознавая, что, если он и был узнан, за сотворенное будет достоин только ненависти. — Ты не узнаешь меня?

— Разве то, что ты узнал, помогло мне не познать всего рыцарского благородства? — уже не скрывая досады, парировал Гай и, выдернув из уха серьгу, бросил ее на простыни. Так же сняв кольца, он раздраженно дернул тиару, плотно запутавшуюся в растрепанных волосах, и приглушенно чертыхнулся, поняв, что избавиться от нее быстро не получится.

— Я помогу, — не зная, как оправдать свой поступок, услужливо предложил Робин. Гисборн вздрогнул, стоило ему осторожно прикоснуться к темным прядям, легко заскользившим сквозь пальцы. — Ты не расскажешь, как это случилось?

— С самого сотворения мира? — уже с меньшим негодованием отозвался Гай, наклоняя голову на грудь, чтобы Локсли было удобней освободить серебряный ободок. — Безземельный и безродный рыцарь не гнушается ремесла наемника. Я выполнял одну работу для очень благородного и влиятельного в Англии человека… Ты сможешь открыть замок? — заставляя замершего Робина встрепенуться, пленник качнул ногой, опоясанной широким браслетом с тянувшейся от него цепью.

Взяв с простыней брошенную сережку, крестоносец опустился на пол, и, склонив голову, принялся ковыряться в замке острым концом украшения. Во время похода граф, жадный до знаний, общался со многими людьми; среди прочих вор и взломщик какое-то время делил с ним хлеб за ужином, взамен обучив нескольким приемам обращения с замком; сейчас Робин торопливо вспоминал их.

— За службу со мной рассчитались ударом по затылку, — продолжил Гай, наблюдая за действиями Локсли. — Очнулся я в этом доме, как проданный христианский раб. Здесь повсюду опиум и еще черт знает какая дрянь в воде, пище и в воздухе. Они меня лишили рассудка, чем ты и не преминул воспользоваться.

— Я помогу тебе вернуться в Англию, — отозвался Робин. Браслет со щелчком расстегнулся, открыв его взору бледную кожу с алыми полосами, оставленными украшением. — Взамен ты расскажешь мне все.

— Я больше не заключаю сделок с графами и принцами, — сообщил Гай затылку Локсли, обрушивая на него кулак с зажатой в нем цепью.

***

Пол под спиной был очень холоден и тверд, впивался в голую кожу краями неровных плит камня. Робин открыл глаза, сделав попытку сесть, на что голова отозвалась звенящей болью. Стараясь не совершать резких движений, он дотронулся до затылка, обнаружив уже налившуюся шишку и корку запекшейся крови в волосах. Опираясь о стоящее рядом ложе, Локсли сел, привалившись к нему ноющей спиной. Из вещей на нем остались только подштанники и грязные сапоги — остальная одежда, как и пояс с оружием, отсутствовали; не было в покоях, конечно, и бывшего пленника. Снятых украшений на простынях тоже не нашлось.

Робин бессильно уронил голову, готовый застонать от безысходности; затем, некоторое время послушав тишину в доме, вероятно, уже покинутом рыцарями, со злостью и раздражением дернул пустой конец цепи, за которую Гай был прикован к стене. Она зазвенела, кнутом ударила по каменной мозаике пола. Звук и движение отозвались резкой болью; застонав и сжав ладонями затылок, Локсли поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, зашагал в коридор, ведомый одной только необходимостью предпринять хоть что-то, чтобы существовать дальше в этом отвратительном городе, полном самых грязных грехов и самых вероломных обманов, которыми его награждали не только окружающие, но и собственная натура.

Одно, впрочем, зажгло в графе Хантингтонском искренний огонек интереса и жажды деятельности. Когда Робин, едва стоя на ногах от перенесенного наркотического опьянения, вывалился на залитую кровью, шумливую вечернюю улицу, где вместо убранных трупов лежали уже тела пьяных до беспамятства рыцарей, в голову ему пришло великолепное решение — без сопротивления принять совет Ричарда покинуть Святую землю. В родной Англии он больше никогда не увидит земли, безбожно оскверненной ее жителями и иноземными захватчиками, и сможет, наконец, избавиться от снедаемого его чувства вины, лежавшего на плечах уже второй десяток лет: Гисборн наверняка отправился туда же и, если повезет, они встретятся в порту. Что Локсли будет говорить, он еще не знал, но поездка предстояла долгая, времени было предостаточно.

Зараженный этой мыслью, мужчина распрямил плечи, поморгал сквозь пульсирующую головную боль и смахнул песочную пыль с ресниц. Небо расцветало алыми лепестками яркого, восточного заката; с моря веяло легким свежим ветром, прохладным и влажным. Не обращая внимания на смрад, гниль и пьяные окрики вокруг себя, как и на отсутствие достойной одежды, Робин нашел в себе силы глубоко вздохнуть, представляя, что скоро он навсегда избавиться от этого насквозь протухшего воздуха. Локсли направился к площади, где Ричард разбил свой лагерь, намереваясь получить аудиенцию, как только король освободиться. Медлить, определенно, было нельзя — не хватало еще, вернувшись домой, найти Гисборна в каком-нибудь портовом борделе.

**Author's Note:**

> * Делай уже то, зачем пришел, педераст. И проваливай. (старофр.)


End file.
